nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazards (Squawk)
A list of hazards in the game Squawk. Skulls Skulls are hazards in the game Squawk. Appearance Skulls have a flat top that has an oval shaped head and two curved bumps at the bottom meant to resemble teeth. Skulls are a pale, almost white, shade of brown with two brown eyes placed in the middle of the head that are circular with a triangle shaped section cut away. Game information Skull do not harm the player but instead serve as a warning for dangerous pegs soon to appear. Where the skull is placed is where a dangerous peg will be, in the case of stationary pegs, or will start from, in the case of mobile pegs. When a skull appears it will be accompanied by a sound similar to a siren. Shark pegs Shark pegs are hazards in the game Squawk. Appearance Shark pegs are predominantly grey and are cylindrical with a curved top. Shaped as if they are rising upwards, the eye of the shark peg is placed near the bottom with its mouth placed near the top to one side. The eye of the shark peg is dark red with a triangular section cut away while its mouth is the same dark red colour with white triangles placed on it to resemble teeth. Game information Shark pegs often appear in groups but may be occasionally found in ones. Shark pegs are mobile pegs that pop in and out of areas in a random pattern though they may occasionally move in groups in such patterns. In some instances, shark pegs will remain set in one area disappearing and reappearing but not moving any farther. Upon contact with a shark peg, the parrot will lose one heart. Pirate pegs Pirate pegs are hazards in the game Squawk. Appearance Pirate pegs are cylindrical with a curved top and painted to resemble a pirates face. The curved part of the pirate peg is painted yellow with fainter yellow splotches and directly beneath it is a painted brown band. Beneath this brown band is a small dark brown dot with a section missing meant to be the eye of the pirate peg while next to it, extending from the brown band, is a brown half circle that resembles an eye patch. The "skin" of the pirate peg is pink while the "mouth" of the pirate peg is curved with the inside being dark red, two white curved dots placed in side the mouth to resemble teeth, and a grey line surrounding it that is either intended to be a beard or stubble. Lastly, beneath the "face" of the pirate peg is a white band over top of a blue band. Game information Pirate pegs are stationary pegs that harm the parrot upon contact. Upon contact with a pirate peg, the parrot will rebound and lose one heart. Occasionally pirate pegs will be found surrounding an area or the flanking the edges of the board in groups but also in single groups around the board. In some formations, pirate pegs are placed along side barrel pegs in the outer reaches of the ship deck. Electric pegs Electric pegs are hazards in the game Squawk. Appearance Electric pegs are blue and cone shaped while being made of several circular pieces stacked on top of each other that increase in size towards the top. At the tip of the electric peg is small skull and cross bones that are a pale brown, almost white shade, with brown circular eyes that have triangular piece missing from them. Bright bluish-greenish electricity is present coming from the electric peg that either falls in small parts around the base or forms a quivering line extending from the skull and cross bones. Game Information Electric pegs are a stationary peg that appears in groups of two and four. Once a electric peg appears, it will generate an electric beam between it and its pattern that will not disappear till the cycle is over. Contact with the electric peg itself or the beam will result in the player being electrocuted and losing one heart. File:Four_electric_pegs.png|Electric pegs generating electricity Holes Holes are hazards in the game Squawk. Appearance Holes are brown and have a dark brown pit in the center. Game information Holes are stationary and kill the parrot ball if it falls in, even if the parrot has three hearts. Holes are often found in groups though they may occasionally appear in ones. It is more common for holes to appear as the only hazard within a cycle than mixed with other hazardous pegs. Category:Hazards Category:Squawk Category:Lists